What boredom can make you do
by ladyxa
Summary: Murdoc is bored out of his mind, and he decides to pull a prank on the unsuspecting singer. Things don't go as planned, though. 2DxMurdoc Oneshot


**This is just a oneshot that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy!**

Murdoc wandered through the house, feeling incredibly bored. Noodle and Russel were out, faceache was asleep, he had drunken all his beer and quite frankly he didn't know what to do with himself. He wasn't in the mood to call some bird for a quick shag, the programs on TV were all rubbish.

The bassist gave a huge sigh, and paused when he passed 2D's room. He opened the door a little to see the dullard lying on his bed, fast asleep.

He rolled his eyes and was about to leave again when he suddenly got an idea. A huge mischievous smirk spread onto his face, and he bounded to his room, returning a few minutes later holding something shiny. He might as well get some entertainment from the dullard.

Murdoc tiptoed to the singer's bed, and carefully lifted up 2D's arms above his head. There was a soft 'click' and Murdoc took a step backward to examine his work.

2D's wrists were cuffed to one of the poles of the bed's headboard. Murdoc sniggered, and left the room again.

He whistled as he filled a bucket with ice cold water, and carefully carried it back to the singer's room, making sure not to spill a single drop. He took a last gleeful look at the peaceful, sleeping face, before emptying the contents of the bucket on 2D's face.

2D gave a huge gasping yell, coughing as the water entered his throat.

"What the-" he spluttered, trying to sit up, but failing because of his cuffed wrists.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Murdoc managed to say after his laughing fit had calmed down a little.

"Murdoc, what the fuck!" 2D shouted, struggling against the cuffs. "Let me go, you sod!"

Murdoc laughed again, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Nah, don't think I will, faceache. Cheers."

The bassist walked to the door, and gave a last grinning glance backwards.

"Murdoc, seriously! Let me go!" 2D wailed.

"Nope," Murdoc grinned.

2D slumped down. "At least get me a towel to dry myself off," he groaned, shivering at the cold water.

Murdoc crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. "How the fuck were you planning on drying yourself off without using your hands?"

2D let out a frustrated huff. "I'll figure it out!"

Murdoc shrugged and went to get a towel, giving it to 2D. He stood back, amused, as he watched 2D trying to figure out a way to use the towel. The singer sighed and looked at Murdoc pleadingly.

"Can you really not just-"

"No. I'm going to enjoy this little show," Murdoc smirked, lighting a cigarette.

2D huffed again. He grabbed the corner of the towel with his teeth, which was very difficult since he had no front teeth.

Murdoc suddenly felt guilt run through him as he looked at how much 2D had to struggle without his teeth, knowing it was his fault. He let out a huge sigh.

"Give me that fucking thing," he snapped, snatching the towel from 2D's mouth.

He started roughly wiping down 2D's face and neck.

"Ow!" 2D exclaimed every five seconds.

"Shut it! I could also have left you to do this yourself, so stop fucking whining!" Murdoc snarled.

"Or you could have not done this at all!" 2D retorted, cheeks flushing red from the rough towel.

Murdoc flicked the towel against 2D's face, making the latter yell.

"There. You're all dry. See ya," Murdoc said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait!" 2D called as Murdoc was about to walk away again.

Murdoc turned around slowly, and to his surprise, 2D was avoiding his eyes and blushing a furious red.

"I.. uhh.. the water's soaked through my shirt. Could you.." 2D mumbled.

Murdoc stared at him for a long time. He saw what situation 2D was in. He properly saw it. Handcuffed to the bed, completely helpless, soaking wet, and totally at his mercy.

He let his eyes run along the singer's body, suddenly feeling the urge to touch it in ways he never thought he'd touch. He stopped in his tracks.

Ah, why the fuck not.

A devious glint gleamed in his eye as he slowly neared the bed again. He crouched over 2D with a mocking smirk, running his hands along the singer's chest.

"M-Murdoc, what are you doing?" 2D asked wearily, trying to edge away from the touch.

Murdoc didn't reply. Suddenly, he ripped 2D's shirt off, tearing it in half.

"Hey!" 2D called indignantly.

Murdoc grabbed the towel and slowly started wiping, trailing the towel along 2D's collarbones, his chest, his ribs, his stomach.

"O-okay Murdoc, the water didn't reach that far down," 2D said nervously as Murdoc kept running the towel lower.

"Murdoc.. seriously.." 2D exclaimed.

Murdoc suddenly pulled the towel away, throwing it behind him. He grinned at the singer, then quickly straddled him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" 2D yelled, panicking.

He moved his hips, trying to throw Murdoc off, but it only had the opposite effect. He turned red as he became aware that a certain bulge was rubbing against his own. He immediately stopped, not moving a muscle.

Murdoc chuckled, leaning forward.

"M-Muds, stop it. It's not funny anymore, you've had your laugh, you can get off me now," 2D gulped as Murdoc drew his face closer.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" Murdoc hissed, cocking his head ever so slightly.

His face was now inches away from 2D's.

"B-because.. I.. Look, I don't know exactly what you're doing, but I know you're messing with me. You've already fucking handcuffed me to the bed and poured water over me, isn't that enough?" 2D then said desperately.

Murdoc put his hands on either side of 2D's head. 2D inched backward into the pillow.

"Who said I'm messing with you?" Murdoc said with a smirk.

"W-well, I.." 2D stuttered, but he was silenced by Murdoc's tongue flicking his lips.

"Murdoc! Get off!" 2D yelled. "Noodle! Russel!"

"Shut it!" Murdoc snapped.

He then proceeded to run his tongue along 2D's jawline, making 2D shiver unwillingly.

"Muds! I'm not gay!" he yelled, trying to wiggle away.

"Neither am I," Murdoc replied with an amused look on his face.

"Then.. what the hell are you doing?" 2D exclaimed.

"Just having a little fun, faceache. You should loosen up a little," Murdoc grinned.

Before the singer could answer, Murdoc pressed his lips roughly on 2D's.

"Mm- Murdoc! NO!" 2D said, his lips still touching Murdoc's as the latter held his face firmly in place.

"Stop-" he was cut short again by Murdoc deepening the kiss.

2D's toes curled despite himself.

"M-Muds.. stop it," he groaned, sounding less convincing by the second.

Murdoc noticed this, and 2D felt him smirk as he sucked on 2D's bottom lip gently.

"Murdoc.." the name just came out in a moan now, and didn't sound protesting at all.

Murdoc slipped his tongue inside 2D's mouth, and 2D let him, totally succumbing to the bassist's touch now. His resistance melted. Giving up. Giving in.

As Murdoc's tongue ran along the singer's, the latter tried to pull him closer, then remembered that his wrists were cuffed.

"Muds.." he muttered.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "I though we were over this now?"

"No, but.. could you let me go?" 2D asked.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "No."

"But-!"

Murdoc covered 2D's mouth with his own again, making any protests disappear from his brain. The bassist raked his nails along 2D's sides, resulting in loud gasps from the latter.

2D groaned as Murdoc pulled his lips away from his own, only to put them against his jawline and neck. He gave the occasional squeal as Murdoc bit down suddenly. Hard. He kept going lower, and 2D bit his lip as Murdoc's tongue trailed around his nipple. He threw his head back on the pillow as the bassist suddenly sunk his teeth in the sensitive area.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," he panted as Murdoc kept on biting and sucking.

"Shut up," Murdoc snapped as he brought his mouth to the little line of hair growing down from 2D's navel.

He trailed his tongue down it, making 2D gasp. The bassist gave a frustrated grunt and tugged 2D's trousers off, chucking them aside.

Murdoc smirked up at 2D as he started rubbing the growing bulge slowly.

"M-Muds we took this far enough," 2D stuttered nervously.

Murdoc ignored him, slowly pulling down his waistband.

"Murdoc, we really should stop!" 2D tried again.

The bassist raised an eyebrow and gestured at 2D's member.

"This is telling me otherwise," he said mockingly.

2D blushed red, not replying. He jolted forward as Murdoc suddenly flicked his tongue against the tip of his member.

"Still want me to stop, eh?" Murdoc asked teasingly as he wrapped his lips around the tip briefly.

"Y-yeah.." 2D gasped, arching upward.

Murdoc took more of the singer's length into his mouth, sucking softly. He pulled away again.

"How 'bout now?" he hissed.

"I.. I want you to stop," 2D muttered, trying to control his shaking limbs.

Murdoc growled, and took 2D's whole length into his mouth, wrapping his obscenely long tongue around it and sucking more harshly, making the startled 2D wail loudly.

He pulled away quickly though.

"Still want me to stop?" he growled, and this time 2D let out a strangled gasp.

"No! God, no!" he yelled, arching forward roughly. "Again," he moaned frustrated, trying once more to wriggle out of the handcuffs.

Murdoc smirked. "Alright then, since you insist."

He slowly slipped the length into his mouth again, inch by inch, making the singer go crazy with frustration. 2D arched his back again, and this time, Murdoc pushed his hips firmly back down, continuing even more slowly.

"Murdoc, please!" he wailed, trying desperately to push up.

Murdoc wiggled his finger at him teasingly, not taking the singer's member out of his mouth. He ran his tongue along it, causing 2D's eyes to roll up into his head. Murdoc stopped abruptly. 2D looked back down again, confused and disappointed, but then Murdoc continued.

After a few more moments, 2D got it. Murdoc was forcing him to keep looking at him, otherwise he would stop. It made 2D extremely annoyed and aroused at the same time.

Murdoc kept going faster, and 2D was trying with all his might not to let his head fall back onto the pillow and shut his eyes.

Instead he channeled all that through moans and gasps and shouts. He wondered briefly if now was a good time to ask Murdoc if he'd done this before, but he didn't want him to stop so he decided to save it for some other time.

"Ahh.. harder," he moaned as Murdoc kept on going faster.

He growled, and the vibrations the sound caused on 2D's member made him jolt forward and give a high pitched groan.

Then the bassist stopped. 2D looked at him with wide, disappointed eyes and was about to protest when his underwear was pulled completely off. Murdoc proceeded to take off his own clothes, too, after he had pulled something out of his pocket. It amazed 2D how quickly he did it.

"Wha.. what's that?" he asked wearily as he looked at the little tube Murdoc was holding.

Murdoc didn't reply, he just put the substance on his hands and started rubbing it on his own member.

"Murdoc, is that lube?" 2D asked nervously.

Murdoc glared at him. "No, it's superglue. Yes it's lube you fucking dullard."

"What are you going to use that for then?" 2D asked, sounding more nervous by the second.

Murdoc sighed, and looked up at 2D, realizing he was genuinely scared. He leaned forward, brushing his finger along 2D's cheek.

"Just relax. Trust me," he said sincerely, planting a kiss on 2D's lips.

2D, taken aback by this act of sudden kindness, just watched as Murdoc positioned himself between the singer's legs.

"Here I go," Murdoc warned, and he waited until 2D gave a nod.

He slowly slipped in, and 2D clenched his teeth, determined to stop any sound from escaping. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Murdoc paused, trying to catch his breath and waiting for 2D to get more comfortable.

"You okay?" he panted, and 2D waited a while before giving a curt nod.

He pulled out, and pushed back in again, slowly. 2D was still trying his best not to give a gasp of pain, he was concentrating so hard on keeping his mouth shut and his toes curled and -

"FUCK!"

A sudden explosion of pure pleasure erupted inside him. It made him gasp, yell, moan, shiver, shake and he wanted more more MORE.

He didn't even realize he had started shouting and pushing Murdoc forward with his legs until the latter started thrusting into him with more force, hitting that same spot over and over again.

2D was blinded with bliss, all he could think about was having that feeling again, having Murdoc inside of him, touching that one spot which made his whole body scream for more.

His hands started to become numb from being cuffed for so long, but he couldn't care less. He felt Murdoc sink his teeth into his neck and collarbones and chest, and he arched his body upward so the bassist could reach even more places.

"Harder!" he managed to gasp, and Murdoc grasped his shoulders and started thrusting into him even more forcefully, and 2D felt sweat pouring down his body as he tried to control himself from shaking.

Every breath he took was a gasp and every breath he blew out was a moan or a yell. He faintly heard Murdoc's growls and pants in his ear, making his heart beat even wilder.

He lurched forward as he suddenly felt friction on his member, and he glanced down to see Murdoc's hand embrace it. As the latter started to pump up and down, he thrust forward to meet him until they had a steady rhythm of Murdoc's thrusts and 2D's thrusts.

2D felt extreme heat knot up in his lower stomach, and he started trembling and gasping in anticipation.

He automatically shouted out Murdoc's name as he came onto their stomachs. Murdoc followed soon after, growling and swearing loudly as he shuddered against 2D. He slumped down, and they lay there for a moment, panting and shaking.

Murdoc pulled his head up a little and captured 2D in a long, deep kiss, cupping his chin with his hand. He broke away slowly, and gently brushed some hairs in front of 2D's eyes away. Then he rolled next to 2D, resting an arm on his chest, and they both fell asleep.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D awoke to a painful throbbing in his arms. He glanced up in confusion, and saw that his wrists were still cuffed. His gaze drifted to Murdoc, who was getting dressed. The singer didn't say anything for a long while, wondering how to begin after what had happened.

Then:

"D'you think you could let me go?"

Murdoc smirked at him.

"Nope."

With that, he left the frustrated 2D alone in his room.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**


End file.
